1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heat pumps and more particularly concerns transfering heat energy between two different temperatures by means of the cyclical disassociation and reassociation of chemical species. The traditional need for a compressor is eliminated, resulting in significant cost reduction in both capital and operating expenses.
2. Prior Art
Conventional rankine cycle heat pumps use a compressor to change the phase of a secondary fluid, such as Freon. The compressor represents the major energy consuming portion of a heat pump system. Chemical heat pumps use phase changing chemicals. Both systems are rather inefficient compared to the present invention.